Lily Evans and Her Five Secrets
by DiandraandSnape
Summary: Lily Evans has chrisma, kindness, and beauty. Lily Evans has five boys in love with her. Lily Evans has a problem... she loves them all back. Lily with the Marauders & Snape
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lily Evans

_James Potter; sitting across from her at one of their lovely picnics, leaning over to kiss her tenderly,_

_Sirius Black; lying atop her in his bed, kissing her almost violently, leaving her love bites that she would need to cover up with a turtleneck, ._

_Remus Lupin; sitting next to her in the Shrieking Shack, pecking her on the lips, telling her how much he loved her,_

_Peter Pettigrew; biting his nails nervously with one arm around her shoulder, whispering secrets that never failed to make her laugh into her ear,_

_Severus Snape, running around the school every night with her, always excited to see the smile she wore around him. _

Images of current events flashed before beautiful Lily Evans in her dreams each night. The five of these boys haunted and enchanted her dreams by night and her thoughts by day. She thought only of them; which one she liked best that day, which was annoying her most…et cetera. Of course, none of her classmates or even dormitory-mates knew of any of this.

Lily made sure that nobody would ever find out anything concerning her "scandalous" behavior. She didn't think of it as anything…slutty. She considered it to be more like "loving more than one person at once and letting them know."

Sure, she was a two-timer, (or maybe a five-timer) but it wasn't as if she was lying to anyone. She never told them that she wanted only them; she did tell them that she loved them, which was absolutely true.

Lily couldn't even think of what her roommates would say if they found out about any of this. "Whore" she knew they would call her behind her back. They already thought of her as something along the lines of a tramp, just because she hung out with four boys all the time, (nobody knew about Severus, not even that they were friends).

They all loved her though, even if they never showed it in public; only James was that ignorant. James knew that Lily wanted to keep their relationship a secret (he didn't know why though) but he continued to pledge his love for her in front of everyone. Lily wasn't the least bit worried; James had done this even before started going out.

James had pledged himself to her back their fourth year and she had repetitively refused him. He never got tired of it though, he kept going. It was his persistence that assured her that they would be an (almost) perfect match. He was the first of the five to ever love her and to receive her love. The more and more intense their relationship got, the more and more she longed for another:

Sirius. He was probably the best looking boy in all of Hogwarts, and Lily was quite fond of him. Sirius was probably two-timing Lily herself, he tended to do that to poor innocent girls. Lily was no innocent girl, though. The thought of anyone but herself with Sirius didn't bother her, it relieved her. She wasn't the only cheater…and she could trust him. Lily told him about all the other boys and he told her about the other girl(s). If he told about hers, she could always tell about his, so neither said a word. But Lily did love him, and part of him, no matter how small that part was, loved her right back.

Sirius and Lily never actually 'dated' or were ever 'dating'. He was the one that she could fool around with without getting hurt. They had more of a physical relationship, though she never once go anywhere beyond intense snogging with him (nor did she plan to).

Then, there was Remus. He was the only boy that Lily actually felt bad about. Remus was probably the kindest person that she had ever met. He had the most problems of anyone that Lily knew, yet he never said anything mean about anyone or did anything rude to another person. Lily knew how sensitive he was; she felt terrible about how she was treating him. She knew that if the boys found out, he would take it the hardest.

Remus and she could sit talking for hours, just relaxing together. Being in his company made her happy, it made her world a better place. Any of her worries were _whooshed _away when she was in his company, especially when it was just the two of them. They spent most of their time alone in the Shrieking Shack, just talking, cuddling, and occasionally some gentle, loving kissing.

Peter Pettigrew; such a character. He was always nervous and seemed anxious about every little thing. Peter was always fiddling with something, probably to distract him from being so worried. Lily remembered when Peter first asked her out:

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Lily! Would you…uhhh… come take a walk with me? I…erm I want to talk to you." As Peter said this, he stuttered and stammered, all the while biting on his fingernails._

"_Sure Peter, I'll be right there," Lily rushed over to him, admiring how cute he looked; short, plump, and very eager. She had always found him loveably attractive; but then again, Lily Evans found everyone loveable. She was just that kind of person. _

_They walked for a while, just chatting about things like exams and homework. After a while, Lily said, "Peter, I think that you said that there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" _

"_Oh…yes I believe there was something," his voice began to crack with every word muttered, "I was just wondering if maybe you would like to um…" he managed to get that much out, and then bent over, leaned to the side, and threw up. His cheeks grew pink with embarrassment. _

"_Peter! Are you alright? Do you need to be taken to the Hospital Wing or would you just like to sit and catch your breath?" Lily comforted him and brought him over to a small hill overlooking the lake. _

"_Tha…that's alright Lily, I think I'll be alright," he started biting his nails again, "I was just woh…wondering if you would like to um…be my er…girlfriend?"_

"_Oh Peter! I would just love that! But will you do me a favor please?" she knew that this was when she would either bless it or blow it; "Would you mind not telling anyone about this? I mean, I know that James really likes me and I wouldn't want his feelings to get hurt?"_

"_Most definitely, Lily. I'd do anything to make you happy." His words were a bit more confident this time; he knew he'd just completed his goal. Lily grinned, mission accomplished!_

_End Flashback_

Lily knew that all of the boys would believe her story; they knew how she hated to hurt people's feelings. As for her story to James, she told him that Remus would be devastated, so he shouldn't tell anyone anything.

Easiest to tell was Snape. She didn't even need to lie; they both knew that their relationship could never be made public, so he pretended to hate her every minute that they were in the company of others. Their relationship was the most fun. He was so in love with her and she with him. They roamed the castle together; sneaking about and exploring a different part of Hogwarts each night. After each new find, they would have to mark it as their own. They only knew one way of doing that; giving themselves up to each other, body for body.

Though Lily loved each of her five boys dearly, she knew which one she would end up with. _The one I'll end up is many things, but his is _not _Marauder, _Lily said to herself. She knew her true love was and would always be Severus Snape. She was so confident of this that she snuck into the Slytherin boys' dormitory one night over Christmas break and lost her virginity to Severus Snape.

_Flashback_

_"Slyonesdontlove" Lily whispered the password that Severus had given her into the portrait guarding the Slytherin common room. It was very different from the one she was used to, much darker and colder. And the warm colors that she was used to were replaced with cooler silver and green shades. _

_She looked out the window; what a beautiful evening. The darkness of the night was countered with the fat snowflakes falling slowly and gently through the sky. The full moon was out, that was the only reason that she could get out of the Gryffindor common room unseen. She knew that her 'friends' were already outside and transformed by the time she left. _

_Nobody was in the Slytherin common room, Severus told Lily that nobody stayed during the holidays except for him. "All of these horrible pure-bloods go home to be _more_ spoiled by their rich parents. They have somewhere to go for Christmas, if I went home, Dad would beat me. He hates magic and everything to do with it…that's why he hits Mom," Snape had told Lily, much to her surprise. _

_Lily found the correct path to the boys' dormitory and snuck right in. Snape was sitting in bed, waiting for her. She'd told him that she would be coming on the night of the full moon, and that was the night that it was. _

_She immediately ran over to him and climbed into bed with him. She wrapped her entire body around his and kissed him romantically. Before they knew it, they were undressed and passionately making love for the very first time…_

_They both woke up the next morning, fully exposed and each thinking about the night before, savoring the memories. They sat in bed, laughing and snogging for a while more and then it was time for Lily to leave. Neither of them wanted her to go, but they knew that she had no choice. He sensually helped her get her clothing back on and she left with an "I love you" and a short peck on the lips. _

_End Flashback_

Lily Evans had the ability to see the good in others that normal people could not. Lily Evans had a soft spot for anyone who did not belong, who did not have anyone else to go to. Lily Evans had looks that most people would kill for. Lily Evans had charm, lust, happiness, and kindness. Lily Evans had a problem; she was in love with five different boys.

**A/N: Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone who read and reviewed Chapter One! I just want to warn you all that I really hate this character; he's got to be my least favorite in the entire world of Harry Potter. So, if I did a horrible job on this chapter, it's only because I can't sympathize with him at all. Still, I hope you like it. **

Chapter Two: James Potter

Who am I? Captain, star, and seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The smartest boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, other than Remus and Sirius, of course. I am a Marauder, (that means that I can make mischief without getting in trouble for it. It also means that my three best friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.) and the most popular boy at my magical school. All of the girls love me and my fellow Marauders, though they cover up their love by telling us how thick and self centered we are. This doesn't matter to me, and it never should; (I'm just telling you so that you're aware) but I am a Pureblood Wizard. That doesn't mean that I believe that any other type of Wizard is lower than me, I'm in love with Lily Evans for goodness sakes!

I've been pining away for Evans ever since I laid eyes on her. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Her cute red hair, that soft, pale skin, and those deep green eyes that you could just get lost in. My first year, we became close friends, but then I blew it by asking her out the day we got back from summer holiday start of second year. After that, she distanced herself from me. It got more and more difficult for me to handle by fourth year, so I constantly followed her and kept asking her out. She always said no, and grew closer and closer to that stupid prat Snivellus. She was always the one to defend him when we Marauders were giving him trouble, (which was a constant thing, I might add). I was worried that she was in love with him, so I decided to stop it.

_Flashback_

_There they sat; my beautiful Lily (she wasn't quite mine yet…but she would be soon. Besides, I was still working on it,) and that hideous Snivellus. How dare he! She was obviously mine; anyone would be able to see that. What right did he, _a Slytherin, _have to take _my_ love? None… absolutely none. _

_They were talking calmly, cuddling almost. He whispered something in her ear, something that made her laugh. He loved her, so very much, I could tell. I had only seen Snivellus smile when he was with Lily. At all other times, he looked angry, sad, depressed even. Still, I hated him. He stole _her _from me! How could I not despise him? _

_They were giggling at something he'd just said, when they locked eyes. She quickly looked down, I knew why. Because she didn't love him, she wanted me at that very moment. Fine, I'll admit it…she loved him dearly and wasn't even thinking of me. She looked down because that is what Lily Evans did when she was nervous. She must have thought that they were about to kiss, and though she must've been ecstatic, she was also very scared; she'd never kissed anyone before. Then again, neither had he…he was greasy, ugly Severus Snape for goodness sakes!_

_One might ask how I was so privileged to be able to see this beautiful (not) scene. Well, I was perched directly behind this wonderful couple, yet very invisible to everyone around me. My wonderful cloak had been serving me well these past years at Hogwarts, and had preformed better than ever while I was sitting there, watching Lily share her first kiss with disgusting Snivellus! _

_I think I might have let out a small yell, or maybe even a loud scream, I was so shocked. Luckily, they noticed nothing. I knew what it was like to have your first kiss; you don't realize anything's happening for the next day or two. I shared mine with a little girl (ironically with red hair and green eyes) back home over the summer last year. She was my sweet little crush, but I'd never forgotten about Lily. But the kiss still counted; something to brag about with Sirius who had girls dangling from his arms left and right. _

_The precious (once again…not!) couple got up from their cute picnic and walked back to the castle, holding hands. I and my geniusness decided to pull a prank, or so you could call it. I ran up and shoved my body in between the two of them. It must've felt very strange, having nothing start pushing on your hand. Well, being in the first kiss bliss that they were experiencing, they didn't really care. They just walked away from each other and waved dazedly. Mission accomplished…almost. _

_End Flashback_

I could tell by the way that they looked at each other that they were in love and it made me sick. Well, thank goodness Lily finally came to her senses and went out with me. I had to follow her around _everywhere_ to finally get her to say yes. I know, a strange technique, but hey it worked! It was right next to our tree by the lake, (by our, I mean the Marauders'). She was arguing with me about something, I don't ever remember what it was. Well, out of nowhere I asked, "Evans, go out with me." It was less of an "ask" and more of a "tell". I think that she was expecting this; I never failed to give up an opportunity to ask her to be my girlfriend. "YES! I mean…no! wait, come here James, we need to speak." I was almost there…

"Listen James, I would like to be your girlfriend, but I don't know if I can. I mean, I think that Remus might have a bit of a thing for me, and I really do not want anyone's feelings to get hurt. I will go out with you if you promise me one thing; do not tell anyone!"

Lily made me swear not to tell a soul, and I haven't. I would never date Lily as a prize; she was not someone to brag about. I just wanted her to treasure and be mine. Even if I did want to flaunt Lily about, I would never be able to hurt my fellow Marauder and one of the best friends I have, Moony.

"Whatever you say!" I wasn't going to lie to her, "Lily, my love, you really are very smart. How did you know that ol' Moony liked you?" I couldn't fathom how complex the minds of women were, how did they figure these things out? I only knew about Remus' fancy because he _told _me; I never would've been able to figure it out alone!

"It's just because I'm smart, James. You'll find that most girls are, however surprising that might be to you," when she said this, her brilliant green eyes sparkled like they only did when she giggled. "We tend to notice these types of things, we can tell."

She amazed me. She always had, but now more than ever. Now that she finally agreed to go out with me! I was ecstatic, I couldn't believe any of it was really actually happening.

I was so happy that we were finally together that I didn't even notice that Lily was always busy…

**A/N: Sorry to all of those James/Lily shippers, I'm afraid that this story is really about her with the other boys **_**and **_**James…he'll just have to wait his turn! Please please leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sirius is such a hottie.**

Chapter 3: Sirius Black

I'm supposedly dating Lily Evans, Alice Smith, and this Ravenclaw girl…I'm not sure what her name was exactly. I'm Sirius Black. I'm the most sexy boy in all of Hogwarts, or so I've been told. My best friends are James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Well, not really Peter. He only tags along with us to get Evans' attention. I think that he doesn't have any friends. Well, I don't really care. Here's more about me:

I have the worst background thinkable; my parents and cousins _and _aunts and uncles all support the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who is what people call him. I hate my family, probably why I'm the first Gryffindor in the history of my 27 generation family. Everyone else, every single person, has been in Slytherin. Actually, I'm second. My favorite cousin, Andromeda, was also in Gryffindor. Her parents beat her for it though; mine just kicked me out of the house.

I've been living with James for a few years; ever since my mum went crazy. She calls me a blood traitor, but you should hear what she calls my friends. James; also a blood traitor. Remus Lupin; the dirty, unnatural beast. Peter; the filthy half-blood. She screams her head off, never ceasing to shut the hell up.

My brother, Regulus, is a bit of a prick. I think he's a good kid, but he's been spoiled and brainwashed by our deluded parents. He gives into peer-pressure quite easily, yet he knows the difference between right and wrong. I think he'll turn out all right… I hope so, at least.

Alright, let's get back to the girls I'm dating: Alice Smith, very cute with a nice round face. I think she's dating me for my incredible attractiveness; she is always giving this funny look (which I recognize as love) to my most nerdy roommate, Frank Longbottom. They would be a nice couple I guess…but she's fun to be with. I like her.

My Ravenclaw girl, she's _HOT_! If you ask me her name, I won't be able to tell you. I will be able to tell you what her bed looks like, or what you can find inside of her pants. But her name? Forget it! I don't love her, I don't even like her. But she's a babe, and she likes me because I'm one too. It's a perfect relationship.

Then, there's Lily Evans; the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts; nicest too. Well, she's nicest to everyone she's _not _in love with. Yeah, I know it all; she tells me everything. I know that she's dating James, Remus, _and_ Peter. I'm not quite sure why she's dating Peter, but she has that thing… the seeing good thing. I don't get it; somebody can be a total arse, but she'll still find something good about them! There's something special about that girl.

Lily and I snog a lot. Well, I snog with everyone a lot; it's just its more fun with her. She hangs out with us boys more than with the girls, so we usually fool around in my dormitory. Besides, if I try to get into her dorm, it'll turn into a slide. My fellow Marauders leave me alone whenever they go looking for Lily; they think I'm with Alice. I'm actually with the girl of everyone's dreams. I love being with her; I remember our first kiss:

_Flashback_

"…_So I feel terrible about all of the boys, I just really love all of you guys!" Lily was telling me. I couldn't help but stare, she was mesmerizing. It was hard to concentrate on anything she said; I couldn't pay attention to anything but her eyes. _

_She was saying something about dating a lot of people. I only heard her last sentence, and I only caught the important words; "I love you". No, that couldn't be it…I must've heard her wrong. I should've listened. _

"_Sirius, are you even listening?" Erm, no I wasn't, but I couldn't tell her that._

"_Of course," I lied, "Lily, I could never ignore you." Now that was telling the truth. _

"_Well then, you would know that I just said that I love you." _

_I starred at her; hardly believing that she was confirming what I thought I had heard. I was so happy, but I didn't know what to do. I obviously couldn't tell her that I loved her back; I had a reputation to keep up! _

"_Oh, well then I might just have to…" I leaned over, my face close to hers. I brought her chin up with my hand and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled me closer, deepening our kiss. It was wonderful; we just sat there, in my four poster bed, all day; talking and kissing._

_End Flashback_

Haha…I win! Just kidding, we Marauders don't compete with each other; we already know we're the best! The best part is that we aren't just the best looking, most popular boys in this school, (I am not including Peter!), but we are also the smartest. James and I are really the most intelligent, at important things like causing trouble without being blamed for it. Remus is the most book smart… actually he's the most all around smart; he comes up with most of our plans and then says that they're stupid and that we'll get caught. Haha, he's a Prefect, and I've gotta love him. Back to Lily;

We talk loads too, it isn't just fooling around. She tells me everything, or at least she _says _that she tells me everything. Parts of her stories always seem to be missing. It's weird. But she's so nice. If ever I say something mean about _anyone_, she says something like "Oh, Sirius, you shouldn't talk about people behind their backs!"

I've never met anyone like her. She makes everyone smile; nobody can look at her and frown. She can walk into a room and make everybody happy. She glows. The funniest thing about her is that she seems so innocent. You would never ever think that somebody like her would be able to do what she's doing. That's why she gets away with it, nobody suspects her. I respect that because I _know_ that everyone suspects me, and rightfully so.

There is just one problem with dating Lily. It might be just me, or it might be like this for everyone who dates her. It's just that…well; I think I might be errrmm…in love with her, THERE! I admitted it, I'm in love. UCH I cannot believe I just said that. Shit. I cannot be in love. Sirius Black DOES NOT FALL IN LOVE! What is wrong with me? I told you; there is a problem with dating Lily Evans.

**A/N: Sorry about the length; or lack of it! Sirius was hard to write about, he and James are so alike and I didn't want to repeat things. Remus' and Severus' will be longer and much more interesting, I promise! Thanks for Reading…now Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah…I'm the owner of Harry Potter which is why I'm sitting in front of a computer writing instead of making millions by publishing 871 page books.**

Chapter Four: Remus Lupin

Until I met Lily Evans, I didn't have any love in my life. Sure, my parents loved me, but they were ashamed to have a half-breed son. Maybe the Marauders loved me, but maybe they just wanted the chance to run around with a werewolf once a month. But did I have true love like this? No way. I've read about love, a lot about love, actually. What I'm feeling now is exactly how my books describe it; they call it a _passion without limits. _My love for Lily Evans is, in fact, unlimited. I tell her everything; I even told her about my secret. The secret that makes me hate myself. The secret that keeps me from being accepted; the secret that puts everyone around me in terrible danger. The secret of being a werewolf.

_Flashback_

"_Lily, I think…I think I have something I might need to tell you. If you decide that you never want to be around me, even ever see me again, I'll completely understand. I won't blame you if you do. I wish that I could run away from myself…so I'll be fine when, well if I guess, you leave." I said to her. Her looks were so intriguing; it was hard to find the right words. She looked at me with this expression of understanding; it was painful to see because I knew that she would jump up and disappear the second the word 'werewolf' left my lips. I couldn't bear to look at her. _

"_Lily, I'm a…I'm a werewolf. Lily you should leave. I won't put you in danger. I know you're terrified and probably disgusted right now…so just leave me." I now saw that tears were running down her face. Despite this, she looked as beautiful as ever. _

"_Remus," she said. This was it, the part when she told me to never touch her again: "Remus, did you actually think that I would care about something like that? I surely hope that you don't think that I'm that kind of person. How could you ever think that I wouldn't love you because of a horrible thing that happened to you?" As she finished her sentence, she hugged me tightly around the neck. _

"_The thing that I really don't understand, Remus, is that you are the kindest, sweetest, most compassionate person I know, but you have the most awful condition in the world to live with. The other people that I know that have had horrible childhoods and lives are terrible people who always turn their backs on the world, never seeking attention or friendship, only evil. You're really amazing, Remus. I love you."_

_Deciding that my excitement gathered up enough courage, I lifted up her head with my hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. I expected her to turn away quickly, but instead she opened up her mouth and started snogging me; right in the middle of the common room! Sure, it was empty, but somebody could've easily walked down to see us. I pulled away; what would happen if I had a cut inside my mouth and she did as well? I could easily pass on the curse of the werewolf to her. That was a risk that I was not willing to take. _

_She asked me why I stopped kissing her; I told her the truth. She once again hugged me and told me not to worry about it; that I was worth it to her. _

"_No, Lily, nothing is worth this; especially something like a kiss. I know that we shouldn't even be dating; I'm much too dangerous. Besides; I'm a monster. I don't deserve love. You do…you do more than anyone else. You shouldn't be with me." _

"_Remus, I love you" she said as she started kissing me again…_

_End Flashback_

I could hardly believe it; Lily Evans accepted me for who I was. She didn't even care about how my immense differences to the world; I was amazed. This changed everything! I was able to take her to the Shrieking Shack, able to tell her all of the stories that James, Sirius, Peter, and I shared, all of the fun memories we've had while running around the grounds, fully transformed.

Then, she made the biggest sacrifice for me; she learned how to transform. She knew that all of us; the Marauders, that is, enjoyed her company. She wanted to be able to run about with us, share those happy memories that we told her of after I admitted my problem to her. She was the most beautiful of all the animals; it is a fact that your personality determines your species. (That fact has always made me very nervous about Peter…a rat?)

Lily turned into a Unicorn; pure white with a coat of brilliant opal. In the moonlight, her coat shimmered and changed into fluorescent colors. Everything changed about her, except for her eyes. They stayed the most amazing shade of green that twinkled when she smiled.

When she'd first told us that, after much practice, she learned to transform into a Unicorn, I thought that she'd keep her beautiful red hair as a coat. I loved her hair, so red and fiery, it looked brilliant in the sun light. I'd always had a bit of a liking of women with bright hair; especially really rare colors. It makes a woman unique, and I suppose I like that.

But when she first transformed for us, the Mother of Pearl sheen that showed when she moved was enough color for me. It turned the most spectacular shade of blue, almost turquoise. If I don't marry Lily Evans; I'll marry a girl with colorful hair. Preferably pink, seeing as it's my favorite. (Are you surprised that everyone thinks I'm a pouf?)

Uch…I must not let myself get so sidetracked; I'm telling a story for goodness sakes! Anyway, Lily and us Marauders ran about every full moon eve. We usually stopped at the Shrieking Shack to get ready for my transformations, but once we were all altered into our animal aliases, we ran into the forest, never slowing down or ceasing to have fun.

Oh my goodness, she's addicting, I can't get her out of my head. I'm so in love with Lily, she's perfect! She's such a complex, beautiful person. She isn't normal; she's not like the average popular girls. She has many friends because she's _nice_; not because she's mean and rude. She understands everyone; she won't judge a person on what is outside, or even what is inside. Lily looks deeper than that. She looks into your soul, into your past. She's even nice to that awful Snape; she reckons he had a bad childhood and that he's really a good person underneath all of that hatred. I disagree, but there's no contradicting Lily Evans.

She has to be right. She usually is too, that's one of the things I respect about her (especially since I'm one of the people that she figures she's right about. I'm not; I'm a horrible monster, not a good person, though I try my best.) She has an ability that nobody else I know has. She can see the good in people who are not good one little bit. She can look past the horror of a person's family or name (Sirius), condition (me), past (Snape), and horrid annoyingness (James). She can realize how amazing a person is by just talking to them for a few minutes. Lily Evans is blessed, gifted, and beautiful. She is perfect.

I feel so terrible for her; having to be with me. Maybe she does it because she feels sorry for me. Maybe she does it because she's such a nice person. She says she loves me, but how can I believe that? How is it possible that someone so wonderful, so pure, could love somebody like me, a creature of the night, a beast? I don't understand. It's a wonder the Marauders accepted me, but Lily too? It's too much for me, though I'm sure that I'll never let go. I know that if I'm ever without her, I'll be miserable.

**A/N: Reviews are love. Please leave me one. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please bear with me for this chapter…all hell **_**will **_**break loose. I wrote this chapter in third person because I wanted to do it from more than one perspective. I honestly don't have much to write about just Peter… but you know whose coming next! Anybody who knows me knows that I can write forever and ever about one Severus Snape…and I plan to!**

**Do you think that if I owned Harry Potter I would be sitting here instead of making money by doing the simplest of tasks; reading out loud…signing books…? I don't think so either.**

**(I still LOVE J.K. Rowling) **

Chapter Five: Peter Pettigrew and Potential Pain

_I'm sitting beside Lily Evans, _my_ girlfriend, Lily Evans. I, Peter Pettigrew, am sitting next to Lily Evans; the most beautiful, popular, exciting girl in all of Hogwarts, _Peter Pettigrew thought while, obviously, sitting next to Lily Evans. They had been dating for about three months now. Considering all things, three months was a very long time. Everyone knew that Lily was destined for James Potter, but she never quite took the same liking to him as he did to her. She, instead, took great interest in his best friends (and worst enemy); therefore, she became very close with Peter.

They didn't spend _a lot _of time together; he knew that she didn't want people to know about them. Anyhow, they spent enough time together to get to know one and other really well. He found out that he was in love with her. The problem was that she made him extremely nervous. He was always self-conscious around her, always thinking _why would she want to be with _you _if she could have James or Sirius? _ Because of these thoughts, his nervous habits went into overdrive. He was always stuttering or biting his nails; he _really_ hoped that she didn't think it was _too _obnoxious.

The couple was eating lunch in the Great Hall with Sirius, James, and Remus. Lily had a strange issue with "public display of affection"ing, so Peter was sitting quietly beside her, chomping on his nails nervously. He did _not _want to mess this up. He was always trying to impress Lily. He even hung out with the Marauders so that she would think that he was up to par. He knew that the other Marauders thought that he was just a tag-along, and didn't really like him. All Peter wanted was for Lily to consider him…and she did!

It felt fantastic when he first asked her out. He was so terribly nervous; all he remembered was avoiding Lily's beautiful green eyes and biting his finger nails. She'd told him not to mention their relationship with _anyone. _He'd wondered why she strained that point so much, so often, but he always thought; _whatever it takes to be with her. _He'd never talked about Lily with anyone; she was too precious to him. They would go on walks around the grounds together.

_Wait, _thought Peter, _why is Padfoot rubbing _my_ girlfriend's leg? Why is she letting him? She's supposed to be dating ME! Sirius Black is already dating _two _other girls! He doesn't deserve Lily Evans! Holy crap…why is she playing footsie with Moony? She's talking suggestively with James, WHY? I don't understand. Okay…she's turning around. EWW!!!!! She just winked at Snivellus! Does she not realize that I'm looking straight at her? Is she grabbing my hand? I'm so flipping confused! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I can't just sit here, can I? I can't let four other guys try to make the moves on _my _girlfriend. I've never done anything courageous in my life; I'm going to start now!_

"Um…Sirius; I'd, erm…appreciate it if, you, well…took your hand off of _my _girlfriend's leg. Remus, don't touch her feet. James, I know you love her, mate, but why are you talking to her like that? Everyone, just stop…please." Though his confidence grew while talking, Peter regretted saying the sentences as soon as he completed the sentence. All three boys erupted:

Remus turned to Lily first, "Lily, what? I don't understand what going on here…you said that you loved me. You even changed for me. Lily, I love you." a look of comprehension started to appear on his face as he asked, "Lily, are you dating _all _of us?"

James and Sirius exploded onto Peter, neither knowing that the other was dating Lily. "Peter Pettigrew…" started James while both he and Sirius were tackling Peter to the ground.

"Lily" said Sirius.

"Evans" said James

"Is"

"My"

"Girlfriend!" When both Sirius and James said this at the very same time, the got off of Peter and attempted to kill each other instead. The pair of boys often agreed that nothing, not even magic, could match the damage done by brute strength. Sticking to this motto, they punched, kicked, choked, scratched, and bit the crap out of each other. During these twenty or so minutes of craziness, Peter ran to the dormitory, screaming, and Remus just sat next to Lily, both of them silently crying on the others shoulder. Neither was sure exactly _why _Remus would let Lily do this, but they didn't care. Remus knew how hard this must've been for Lily, so he tried to be empathetic. The he realized what was really going on and confronted her about it.

"Lily, I know you. You're a good person; I don't understand why you would put so many peoples' feelings on the line just for your benefit. I know that you must have a reason, Lily."

"Oh, Remus!" she said, "I wasn't trying to hurt anyone! I didn't want it to work out this way! It's just…well, I love all of you. You know I would never try to make _anyone _feel bad, _ever! _ I just wanted all of you to be happy, with me. I'm so sorry, Remus, especially to you. I never wanted to hurt you; you're the nicest person I know. You never give up, even with all of the setbacks that you have."

He didn't know what to say, what was there to say? He definitely couldn't just pretend like nothing happened. He was still badly hurt _and _still recovering from the awful shock of it all; it was only moments after Remus realized what was going on, after all. He couldn't handle this, he'd been with her for almost the entire school year and she'd been cheating on him the entire time? It was the second to last week of their seventh year and she might've destroyed the Marauders' friendship. Remus hoped that they were stronger than that; he hoped that the group could hold it together. No, he didn't hope, he was sure that they would be able to get through this. Sure, they would never EVER speak to Lily again, but they would be able to stay friends through all of this shit.

All that Remus said to Lily was, "I'm sorry, Lily. There's nothing I can do for you. Even if I could, I wouldn't. I won't pretend that I'm not hurt, or that everything's going to be okay, because it's not. Lily…I'm sorry, but don't talk to us anymore…any of us. I think you've done enough damage."

Even Remus was surprised at his harsh words; he was never anything but kind and gentle with people's feelings. His shock was nothing compared to Lily's. At first, she just looked at him as if he was not Remus Lupin. Then, she abruptly got up and ran away, crying. Remus couldn't help but feel bad, but he quickly shook the thought away and tried to break up Sirius and James.

"GUYS…guys, break it up! Remember who you are; best friends, fellow Marauders, Sirius Black and James Potter! Get off of each other now, do you really think that some girl is worth the Marauders fighting over? It's not as if one of you knew and didn't tell the other! So just stop."

Sirius immediately turned red at Remus's second to last statement. Sirius did know…he never thought about it though. _Wait, _he thought to himself, _why was I fighting with James? I _knew _that James was dating Lily…why didn't I think of it before? I __**hate **__love; it's so blinding! _

"What the hell is wrong with us? We are the Marauders for goodness sakes! We can't let some whore get in the way of our friendship! What we need to do is forget all about her…I know it'll be difficult, but we've got to get through this, together." Padfoot was always the best speaker of the group.

"Hear, hear," said Moony, "My thoughts exactly."

"I guess so…" was all James could say. He couldn't think of anything but Lily. _How could she have done this to me…to all of us? It just doesn't make any sense. Did she think that she could actually get away with this? She messed with the wrong guys; the Marauders don't let girls like her get away with hurting us so badly. Did she not realize that we would get her back somehow; it wasn't as if she was dealing with Snivellus or anything. _With this thought, James became even more angry and depressed. _Bloody hell…she was messing around with Snivels, too. That little…_on and on his thoughts continued. All he could think of were curse words to describe Lily Evans.

After a while of sitting in silence, the four boys decided that they should go back to the dorms. Once upstairs, they went to bed. It was only after they had all woken up that they discussed what would be done for revenge.

**A/N: My goodness, that chapter was REALLY choppy. I apologize; it must've been a total bore to read! There are two more chapters to this story; Snape's (YAY!) and the final one, called Revenge, which is told by all four Marauders, much like this one. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, please leave a review! Thank you all so much,**

**Diandra**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First person (obviously) because I just can't resist. I really hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we owned Harry Potter? It's so sad that that wish will only, and has only, come true for one person; the ever beloved J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter Six: Severus Snape (yay!)

_Lily Evans is a _very_ complicated girl, _I thought while running to go see what the hell had happened to her, _I'm not quite sure I understand her; she is so complex._ I could not comprehend how someone so sexy can be sweet and kind at the same time. Not to mention how modest she is. Whenever I pay her a compliment, she always turns a tinge of pink (which looks beautiful against her vibrant green eyes)and says something along the lines of "Oh…that's not true, but thank you so much, Severus." She then changes the topic completely. Besides, it takes an unbelievable person to be in love with…with someone like me. I have always known that she is too good for me, but I savor her too much to let that get in the way. I constantly remind her of this, always hoping that her response will not change from the standard "oh, Severus…trust me. I'm _not _good enough for _you. _It's not the other way around," that she always gives me. If it were ever to change to something like "I know…that's why we need to stop seeing each other" I would be miserable. Thank goodness that her answer never differs. She is amazing.

And yet, she was sprinting out of the Great Hall, screaming. There were tears all down her face and on her clothes. I had to find out what was wrong, to help her in some way. I was not sure how I could leave the table unnoticed. If anyone found out about the two of us, she and I would surely be hurt. I got up, saying that I needed to use the restroom, and pursued Lily down the hall. I had to be careful around the teachers, so I kept a steady pace. I didn't want anyone to know what I was up to.

We were always running about the hallways, going in different directions each night. We explored the castle after hours; what better time could there be? All of our friends were sleeping (we shared a very secret relationship) and the teachers did not know or care about these secret meetings. It was our seventh year and Lily was many of the teachers' favorites. All of the teachers that did not favor her favored me; therefore everything was quite simple for us.

There is one thing that we cannot be caught doing; I will assume that you know what that is. Even the teachers that love us will not allow that (or anything close to it), but I would not expect them to. I know that it is something that is by all means wrong, but what can I do? I love her. It is so wonderful to even be around her, much less to have her beautiful body under mine, willing to do whatever I please.

"I love you" she whispered to me for the very first time a few months ago. We had been dating for a long time, and she had finally uttered the words that I had been longing to hear for ages. I had never told her 'I love you' before that night; being loved before the love is returned is something that I consider weak. There was too much at risk, she might have thought that I was rushing her, or that I only wanted one thing from her (both were very untrue). So I put off saying the L word until she said it first.

Once she said those three words, I let out a sigh of relief. I had been waiting for this for so long. I quickly said "I love you too" and then embraced her in a long, passionate kiss. I thought that she might pull away, having just said (and meant) the L word for the very first time, but instead she deepened the kiss until we were on the floor, panting. We realized that it was probably a bad idea to do naughty (that is what Lily said) things in the middle of a hallway at night. Instead, we went to a secret place that we had just recently found. It was hidden to everyone; even that Filch and his Mrs. Norris (why did he not call her _Mrs. Filch,_ for goodness sakes? Everyone knows he is in love with that awful beast) didn't know about it. It was our secret passage way, leading somewhere that was not important to Lily or me. This hallway served its purpose as a secret meeting spot well; that is all that my love and I cared about. Soon we were doing much more than kissing. With all of the noise we made, I am surprised we did not get caught. We had never done anything this rash before (well, we had…just not in a hallway. As a matter of facts, it was in my dormitory one Christmas when everyone else had gone home.) It was wonderful to know that we, the prefects Lily Evans and Severus Snape, were breaking the rules. Not to mention the overall wonderful feeling that we were experiencing.

We did this countless amounts of times, always looking for new, exciting places. Never once were we caught, much to our comfort. Heaven knows what would have been done to us if we were found. It is probable that McGonagall would have had Filch hang us by our thumbs in the dungeons. Our prefect privileges would be taken away. Worst of all, people would find out about our secret relationship. A teacher would mention it, somebody would catch on, and before we knew it…it would have been spread around the entire school. That is why Lily and I both give thanks that we have never been caught.

I finally caught up to her; the tears were still streaming down her face. I saw commotion at the Gryffindor table before she stormed off, but I had no clue what was going on. All I knew that I had to comfort Lily or she might have had a conniption. I brought her into one of our favorite little hiding spots right behind the One-Eyed Witch statue. I did not ask for any explanation, I just sat and held her while she sobbed. I was hoping that once she calmed down, she would tell me what was going on, but she did not. I did not mind, I was just happy to be with her, this close to her, helping her.

We sat there all day, unused to skipping classes. After a long while, she gathered herself but still sat in my lap, hugging me tightly. I whispered words of comfort in her ears, sometimes 'accidentally' giving her cheeks or lobes a little flick of the tongue. After each one, I received a kiss on my neck, ears, cheeks, lips. As my body got soar, from being in the same position for a few hours, I gradually laid down. When she realized what I was doing, she thought that it was for a _different _purpose (which, of course, it was not).

"Oh Severus, do you really think that now's the time for that?" She asked while giving me a playful look.

"Why, Lily, dear…it is always the time for that." She knew that I was only joking, but she pushed me down and threw herself on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her close. She started kissing me, not even waiting before she opened her mouth to let in my tongue. I loved the taste of her, floral and sweet. As she started to unbutton my shirt, I saw tears rolling coming out of her eyes. I sat up immediately, wanting to know what was wrong. I did care now; I wanted to know what had happened to make her so sad. I knew it was the Marauders who did it; they were trying to murder themselves and each other after she left. It was quite comical, actually. The twitchy one was running around, looking frantic. Potter and Black, the worst pair of best friends, were hitting each other, using hands, fists, and even legs. Finally that werewolf decided to calm them down so that they could 'figure something out'. Fools. Who are they to be hurting the love of my life? I was going to get to the bottom of this…I could feel the anger in me rising.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded from Lily, standing up in the process. She looked quite frightened and taken aback by my harsh tone. I kneeled back down near her, planted a soft kiss on her rosy lips, and (reluctantly) pulled away. "I am sorry, love. I just cannot stand the thought of anyone hurting you this badly. Will you not tell me what happened? Or at least why you were crying just as we were about to…" I trialed off, letting her gather her thoughts.

"Severus…please forgive me. I cannot do this anymore; I can't go on like this…I can't be this way. I can't hurt you anymore." She said all of this with even _more _tears and sniffles. I was extremely confused when she said this; she had never hurt me. If anything, she had helped me. Without her, my life was worthless, miserable, depressing even.

"Lily, love, you have never _ever _hurt me. I am not sure what exactly you are talking about." When I said this, everything was still processing in my head. I finally realized what was going on. Lily was not only dating me, but the Marauders as well.

I did not know how to react, what could I have done? I let out an angry "Ohh…" and was left speechless. All Lily did was sit there and cry, knowing that I had figured everything out.

Why did I not see it before? It was so obvious; the way she sat with all of them at once, the way she flirted with the entire school…how could I have been so stupid? I felt a twinge of pain for just a moment, then realized that feeling pain was weak. Instead, I became angry. Angry at the Marauders, for thinking that they had a right to date her…mad at myself for being so entirely thick…but most of all, I was mad at Lily. Not only had she made a fool out of me, but all she did was sit and cry. She must have known that I was feeling horribly hurt, but she did not try to comfort her, as I tried to do when she was feeling this way only mere hours ago. No, she just sat and cried, and I hated her for it.

I was unsure of what to do, _should I leave and be angry elsewhere, or should I confront her and take everything out on her?_ I decided on the latter, it seemed that she did not know how to treat people, treat me. I also needed to let her know how horrible of a thing this is to do, and that she probably hurt some of her closest friends very badly.

The problem with that was, I did not quite tell her, I screamed it at her. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME? YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME, YOU LIED TO _ME_! HEAVEN KNOWS I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE MARAUDERS, BUT YOU HAVE PROBABLY HURT THEM AS WELL, YOU LITTLE SLUT! HOW MANY, LILY? HOW MANY DID YOU LIE TO? HOW MANY HAVE YOU TOLD THAT YOU LOVE, WHEN IT IS ONLY A GAME FOR YOU? How could you do something like this? You are Lily Evans…_the _Lily Evans. The prefect that is nice to everyone…the girl who does not discriminate against difference, but indulges it. How could you, Lily?"

I gave her a chance to answer, but all she did was cry harder. I assumed that she either felt bad or realized that I, the man she had loved, just called her a slut. I did not mean to, but it is what she is. I would have felt much worse if I did not have proof or a reason. But I did, therefore felt no sorrow for what I said.

Once again, I had no clue what I was supposed to do. I had never been in a situation like this. Hell; I had never even been in love. I know what I wanted to do; I wanted to forgive her, hold her once again. I wanted to love her. No, that is incorrect; I did love her. I loved her with all of my heart, and could not possibly just leave her there, sitting on the cold, stone floor…weeping. Instead of leaving, I sat back down beside her. I laid my head against the statue, full of disappointment (at myself, for being so pathetic) and anger (at her, for using me). Finally, she started to talk.

"Severus, please! I didn't mean it…I only really ever loved you. The other boys, they were just…" she stopped there, I am guessing that she did not know what to tell me, "I didn't care about them like I cared about you! You have to believe me! Severus, I need you. I don't know what I'll do without you…I'm in love with you."

"Lily, I cannot be with you. I cannot forgive you. Actually, it hurts me to even _look _at you. It is hard for me to believe that someone like you, Lily, could ever be this heartless and hurtful and betraying. It almost makes me give up hope." She looked me like I was about to _Avada Kedavra _her.

"But, Severus…" she said, "whenever I was with another boy, all I could think about was you!"

"Then why, Lily, why did you not just forget the rest of them? You are making this very difficult for me to understand. You have just dug yourself deeper into the hole of my distaste for you. I wish to never talk to you or speak with you again. Leave me alone, my thoughts will be much more peaceful without you disturbing them."

With that, I left our hiding spot and made my way quickly to the Slytherin common room. I chose a velvet green couch to sit and reflect on. All I did was think that night. I never even got a chance to sleep. My mind was wandering to what it was like for the other boys to find out. I realized that she was the reason for their beating and crying today at lunch. Goodness, they were wimps. They started fighting with each other over a _girl_? That made me laugh until I realized that I would have done the exact thing. After I was done with that little subject, I wondered about what they felt when they were around her: _Could they have possibly felt the same way that I did? _I thought to myself, _No, _I answered, _nobody could ever feel as strongly as I do…or did,_ I thought with a twinge of regret.

I started thinking about the possibilities that we had had together. We could have had a family, lots of children. I was planning on purposing to her right after we left Hogwarts, which was not a long time from now. I had even gotten my mother's old ring sent to me. I was sure, absolutely positive, that she would have said yes. She had told me many times about wanting so badly to get married and have a big family. I knew I could have given her that, for I wanted it as well. I had the most horrible of parents and wanted to give Lily and our children everything I never had. My brain started to freeze as I realized that this dream, hope, possibility, was now crushed.

I could not believe it; I was truly heart broken. I tried to regain my strength, but it was impossible. I felt the tears welling up inside of me, but I pushed them back. The last thing that I wanted to do was cry. That would only make me feel worse and give me an extremely painful head ache. I had to keep control…I could not let her get the better of me. Her.

I finally realized how rude it was to have just left her like that; sitting on the ground, knees hugged into her chest, bawling. I wondered if she would just stay there all night, silently crying, or if she would go back into her dormitory where the Marauders would surely be waiting for her. I knew them all too well, they would never let anyone, not even Lily, get away with such an act. I then thought of something quite painful, _what if this entire thing was a joke on _me _What if the Marauders were involving Lily in a prank to get me to believe that she was actually in love with me? _But then, I remembered that night in my dormitory. I remembered her kissing me tenderly. Most of all, I remembered the Marauders trying to kill each other. Thank goodness…those thoughts extinguished that idea. I felt quite relieved, realizing that, even if she did cheat on me to no end, a small part of her must have loved me. Back to my initial thought, Lily would definitely stay behind the One-Eyed Witch statue.

The thought of her being there, all alone, made me even sadder than I already was. Was she feeling sad, lonely, hurt? Her entire world was shattered; her friends had abandoned her…

No. This had to stop; she should be the one sympathizing for _me_, not the other way around! Did she even realize what she had done? My thoughts became angered, I am sure my face turned red. I realized that this entire thing was ridiculous; being sad over a little skank. But I could not stop.

I was feeling awful, just sitting there. I know that she tried to explain herself, but it was no use. How was I supposed to trust her after what she had done? I still felt terrible, but I was not going to let her know that. She did not deserve that from me. That was too much satisfaction for her to gain…she who had hurt many boys, including and especially me. Who would have ever thought that I was too good for Lily Evans?

**A/N: Dude, it was totally Lily's fault. Thank you all very much for reading this…it was painful for me too (though I did love the fact that Lily was **_**pleading **_**for him to come back…not the other way around! Score: Snape-1, Lily-0)! I would really appreciate it if you took about forty five or so seconds to review. Thanks very much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the last chapter of my beloved, most favorite to write story. Another change of plans, it's in third person, but from everyone's POV, if that makes any sense. I think I need to explain this in advanced, I will be changing POVs constantly, so be sharp. I'll miss this story very very very much. Thanks to all of my faithful readers and reviewers, you've inspired me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily Evans Potter (sadly…), James Potter (thank goodness), Sirius Black (he's hot), Remus Lupin (I love him), Peter Pettigrew (traitor), or chokes up Severus Snape breaks into tears…wishing that she owned him…and could stop JKR from killing him! It sucks.**

Chapter Seven: Revenge

"…And that's how she'll be destroyed," Sirius said to his three best friends. The Marauders had just finished discussing what their big plan would consist of. They were conjugating together, trying to figure out ways to get back at the wonderful, beautiful, smart, talented, annoying, bitchy, slutty, self-absorbed Lily Evans.

They had recently discovered, over a rather _pleasant _lunch, that Lily was cheating on all of them with each other…and then some. It wasn't bad enough that she was dating all four Marauders, but she had also been thoroughly in love with their worst enemy; Severus Snape.

None of them could believe that she would go that far, but once they'd heard Peter's and James' proof, they were convinced. They had always known that Snivellus was very in love with Lily; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He had always acted as though he hated her, hated it when she helped him…but everyone knew that he savored it. He was only trying to get her to stop playing with him…playing the game of false hope.

The Marauders finally realized that it was very unlike false hope; it was the exact opposite. All of those times, she'd defended him; she had been telling him that she loved him. Well, maybe not loved, maybe it was only lust, or a small crush.

Who was he kidding? James knew that Lily had been more in love with _Snivellus _than with he and his four friends combined. He still couldn't comprehend how this had happened; he and Lily had always been perfect together. He'd figured that out the beginning of fifth year, though it took her a much longer time to admit it.

But she never did admit it, did she? She'd said that she loved him, but did she actually mean it? Probably not…why would you love the annoying, arrogant, strutting James Potter when you could have Moony, the emotionally equipped genius, Wormtail, the nervous but funny Marauder, or especially Padfoot, the best looking guy in all of Hogwarts?

James kept looking at his feet, unable to stare his friends in the eye. He couldn't bear to think about Lily with every other guy that he was close with; she was supposed to end up with _him._ He didn't even want to know what had gone on with her and the other boys. It was too painful to think about.

What was even worse was the horrible plan that Sirius had come up with. Sure, it would make her feel sorrow and ache, but was it really worth it to ruin somebody else's life? James surely didn't think so; he disagreed with the plan entirely. Unfortunately, he didn't have guts enough at the moment to say no to Sirius. James was scared of the things that Sirius would call him if he ever backed down, so he decided that, though it would be a horrible thing to do, he would have to go through with it.

As Sirius finished his briefing about what they would do, he turned to look at his three best friends. He didn't think that he'd ever seen them looking so sad, not ever. Sirius himself was not that distressed about this whole thing, he was just angry. He was more mad at himself than anybody else; he'd known that Lily was with all the Marauders, and he still let them get hurt like this. The fact that Sirius had already known about the other boys really prepared him for the shock. He had been expecting it for quite a long time.

Sirius turned his head to James, realizing that he hadn't ever seen Prongs this sad and discouraged. Sirius had always known James to take rejection, even pain, lightly…bouncing back up right after he was let down. Padfoot had never seen James so unsure of himself, so self-conscious. He was, in fact, the arrogant type that didn't let petty things bother him. Sirius supposed that this whole Lily fiasco must've really hit James hard.

Sirius himself was feeling rather accomplished; he had just come up with a genius plan to get back at Lily Evans. He wasn't sure that he was the right person to come up with the plan; he had known what was going on the entire time. He just hoped that none of the other Marauders would ever find that out. He knew what they would say to him; "How could you have done that to us?" and "Why would you _help _her hurt us?" He couldn't let them find out the truth, he couldn't let this friendship end over his horrible mistake…there was too much at risk. In addition to the lack of want to make the plan, he knew that it was a cruel and hideous thing to do. He realized that it was more evil than the rising Dark Lord himself. He didn't care, or pretended not to. He would do anything to (impress his friends and) get back at the girl that hurt them. He made a sideways glance at Remus, who he wanted so desperately to help, but didn't know what the hell to do.

Remus was still crying; he hadn't stopped since the Marauders got back to the common room and had started scheming. He had only stopped during lunch to help split his friends apart. Once they got into the comfort of their dorm, he had laid down in his bed and wept. After they had all gotten used to the fact that she didn't deserve them, they started making plans. Remus sat there, listening. If he had a necessary comment, he would say something, but didn't stop crying the entire time.

_She never loved me…_he thought to himself, _it was all just a joke to her. I bet that she's laughing at us… no, at _me_ right now. 'I broke the werewolf's heart today, and he almost let me get away with it…I was lying on his shoulder, pretending to cry…' is what she's probably thinking at this very moment. _Remus had never been very confident, but everything that the Marauders had helped him build up came crashing down in a matter of minutes. It was all because of her.

Remus actually wasn't sure if he was officially 'crying'. He knew that if he'd had any tears left, he would be crying. _I've probably cried all of my tears out_, he thought to himself. He was still feeling immense pain, and was sobbing dryly, you could call it. He was miserable, and couldn't help it. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he tried going to sleep. Then he remembered that tonight was the night of the full moon. Well, there went that idea.

Besides, the plan was ridiculous. Remus really hoping that Sirius wasn't serious (no pun intended) about the plan, not that Remus had any control over what would happen. He would be transformed. He realized that, with the new plan in action, he would have to hide himself more discretely than usual, he couldn't possibly go through with what Padfoot wanted him to.

Peter was pacing around the dormitory, his fidgeting habits working on overdrive. His head kept shaking unexpectedly, and he couldn't stop moving. If he stopped, he'd start to think about _her _even more than he already was. His hands were twitching, his finger muscles having spasms. He was proud of himself for one thing, however. He was the one who brought out the fact that Lily was cheating on all of them with each other. He was the one who had noticed. Maybe his over observant practices had finally helped him and his friends out.

Other than that one glint of happiness, he was going crazy. His mind was racing with millions of thoughts, mostly about his loyalty to the Marauders (was he actually considering Lily being more important than them?) and about Lily herself. About what they were going to do to her…well, not to _her, _exactly, but it wont hurt anybody more than her. It would be the worst pain of all, an indirect pain. They were going to hurt the only person that they figured she really loved…

Lily Evans was in her dormitory, sobbing. She was being bothered by her house mates, all of whom she'd never quite gotten along with. She was much to into boys and boy friends to care about a bunch of petty girls. Lily did have one girl friend; Alice Smith, but she was too in love with Frank Longbottom to ever have a normal conversation about anything. Since Lily was able to overlook things like that, she had become very close with pretty Alice. It was nice having somebody to talk about things with.

All of the girls that she was forced to room with would not stop bothering her about the Marauders. It seemed like they cared not that she was crying, but if it was because James had broken up with her (which would leave him single and available). She tried to ignore them, but after a while it got extremely difficult, so she did what she had to do, _"Stupefy!" _she yelled at them, making them all freeze and fall over. She chuckled at this scene, but then remembered that Severus Snape had just abandoned her. How much she was in love with him, she couldn't even start to explain.

That obviously wasn't the only reason that she was miserable, she was still astounded that Peter had told the other three Marauders about what she had been doing. They had found out and started to hate her instantly. She was even glad that nobody but Remus gave her a chance to explain…she didn't know what she would've said to defend herself.

So, instead of being the brave, beautiful Gryffindor that she was, she cowardly wept until she was too tired to do anything but sleep.

Severus Snape was once again sitting behind the statue of the One-Eyed Witch, reflecting on the day's events. His knees were up as he laid his arms upon them. His head sat on his arms and he was not far from crying. _You will not cry. Crying is weak. You are strong. You will not let her hurt you like this. Getting hurt by a girl is weak. You are strong…_he had to keep telling himself. He could not give into the pain that he was feeling inside.

_Stop thinking about her; _he repeated to himself for the umpteenth time, _she is not worth your despair._ But try as he might, Severus could not get her out of his head. For the remainder of the day, he sat, cried, and thought. He sat; because he had nothing better to do, he couldn't even bear to go to class. He cried; because he could no longer hold in the tears that she forced him to shed. And he though; thought of all the memories that he had shared with her, of the memories that he would never get to share.

Finally, Severus decided that he needed to get some rest if ever he was going to recover. As he got up, he saw a dog walking around a hallway. This was no ordinary canine; it was very large with loads of black fur. Its teeth were as big as knives and yet, it seemed to be smiling. He remembered getting his first letter from Hogwarts; it said that only cats, frogs, and owls were allowed as pets. Something was very wrong here and Snape was going to find out what it was.

He followed the dog all over the castle, until he could follow it no more. He saw it go into a secret little doorway that Snape himself could not fit through. Just as he turned his back, disappointed at the boring result, out of nowhere came Black, tapping Severus on the shoulder.

_What does he want? _Severus thought to himself; _please let him go away…please let him leave me alone._ Unfortunately for him, there was no way for Severus to escape Black's path, he kept following him. After a short period of ignorance toward Black, Severus turned around and asked, "What the bloody hell do you want, Black?" in a rather harsh tone.

"Chill your bones, Snivelly," said Black, obviously thinking that he was the funniest man alive, "I just wanted to _chat _with you."

"What would you say, Black, if I told you that I do not wish to speak with you?" Severus said as rudely as he possibly could.

"What's with the proper speaking, Snape? Don't you ever talk like a normal person?"

Severus knew that Black was making fun of the way that he talked, "Why is that any of your concern? Do you really care that I talk like a proper person instead of some kind of _dog_?" said Severus smartly, finally catching onto Black's secret.

"Quite the attitude, I see…we'll have to fix that, won't we Snivelly?"

"Please, do try," Severus started out, "But I am very sorry to inform you that you will fail. You of all people should know that I have known more magic than you since the minute we stepped off of the Hogwarts Express."

"Fine, then. Well, Sev…it is always nice to talk to you," Said Black in a sarcastic voice, trying to mimic Severus, "I was only about to let you in on a secret, but if you are not interested, then so be it." When he finished, he turned around and starting walking opposite Severus.

"Wait!" he called out to Black, "what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, so you actually do have feelings, Snivelly…I thought that a great mind like yours _trained _itself to not be curious. Any who, here's what you've been missing out on…"

Remus Lupin was preparing himself for the full moon that would be taking place in just a couple of hours. He felt horrible, even worse than usual. He knew that this would be the most painful transformation he'd had yet. He wasn't sure how he could tell, probably because he'd never felt so hurt _before _a transformation previous to this night…he could just tell that the whole Lily-breaking-his-heart thing would just make the full moon night that much worse.

_Well, _he thought, always trying to be optimistic, _at least I'm prepared for it_. He wasn't nervous about it, he was excited. Once he was a wolf, he could separate himself from everything but his three very best friends. He could forget about Lily, even if it was just for one night. That was the best part about being a wolf; you became numb once every month. It was heaven for Remus when he was feeling like this; like his emotions had just been dropped off of a cliff, carelessly smashed to the ground.

But then, he remembered the prank. That horrible thing that they were doing to poor, lonely Severus Snape. After tonight, Remus knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself. If Remus did what was planned, Snape would probably be dead…or worse; infected. If Sirius' plan was indeed carried out, Snape's life would be ruined.

Remus did not want to hurt Snape…they had always been rather equal. Never friends; not even close. But they were both very different, with horrible pasts. Both of their parents had abandoned them because of who they were. They somewhat understood each other, though when Remus was sorted into Gryffindor, he got the bargain end of the deal. Snape, being sorted into Slytherin, did not.

Madame Pomfrey came into the common room after everyone else had left. She was there to collect Remus, to take him to the Shrieking Shack so that he would transform, safe from everybody else. Actually, so everybody else would be safe from him. He made his way down the stairs very apprehensively, hoping that Snape would not fall for the evil prank set into place by Sirius.

James Potter ran quickly through the halls, trying to find Snivellus. Sure, he was a horrible person _and _had helped Lily cheat on James, but Severus Snape did not deserve this fate. Why did James say yes to the prank? He himself did not know the answer, only that it was time to take it back.

He looked through each corridor as he passed, hoping to find Snivelly lurking there. He was nowhere to be found, so James got the Map and started looking for him. Finally, he spotted him making his way to the grounds. James sprinted after him, hoping that he'd be able to catch him in time.

_What is going on? _thought Severus as he walked quickly down the hallway, _wait…let's process this. Black has just told me of a secret event that goes on once a month…but what can it be? He said that something goes on at the Shrieking Shack one night out of thirty. He said that it would happen tonight, there would be some sort of mystical creature of some sort there…_

He wanted to find out what was going to happen. No, he _needed _to know. He had planned everything out, he was going to the Shack in about an hour, taking with him his wand and camera (just incase he wanted to remember this special event). He would go out into Hogsmead by sneaking out of the castle. Goodness knows that the old fool, Dumbledore, allows the locks to be undone with a simple charm. He was about to reach for the handle when somebody stopped him…somebody _very much_ unexpected.

"Stop, don't go any further!" said Severus' most hated person in the world, James Potter.

"And why, Potter, would I listen to you?" Severus asked rather rudely.

"Snape, you can't go out there tonight, there's a full moon," James sounded exasperated, like he'd just run a very far distance. "There's a werewolf. Sirius tried to trick you…he wanted to get you killed, or worse…infected. I'm actually surprised that you fell for the load of rubbish that Padfoot dropped on you."

"Uh…well he did make it sound rather convincing," said Severus, wondering how he could have so easily been fooled. _Idiot, _he cursed himself, _how could you have let your worst enemy trick you into something so stupid…and worse; your even _worse _enemy had to save you. _

When Lily Evans finally decided to get out of bed, she realized that it was time to put things right. She knew what she had to do; beg for forgiveness and friendship from the Marauders first of all. Without them, she had no friends at all. She couldn't finish up school without anybody to spend time with. She knew in her heart that no matter how angry they were with her, they would always still love her. She was okay with that, as long as their love was strictly based upon friendship.

And then, there was Severus…she wanted to be with him so badly! _How could I have possibly messed this up so badly? _she wondered. She knew that they went perfectly together, and she wanted to be with him until the day she died.

So, even though Lily Evans had messed things up for herself worse than anyone she had ever known, she was sure that she could make them right again. Well… at least she knew that she would try.

**A/N: So, the prank actually came from the books. Incase you didn't quite understand, it was the reason that Snape saved Harry at the Quidditch match…because James saved Severus from Sirius' nasty, murderous prank. I hope I've cleared everything up. Any questions, just ask!**

**I'm really sorry about the open ending…it's just the right way to end this story. You get to decide for yourself what happens; will the Marauders and Snape accept Lily's apology? Will they all hate her for the rest of eternity? I might do a sequel if I get enough requests, so tell me if you want one! By the way, it'd be great if you all checked out my newest fic; **_**Seducing, Scrutinizing, and Spying on Severus Snape. **_

**It's finished, therefore…I am devastated (and crying); tear, tear…sob, sob. Please send me some virtual Kleenex in your reviews (that you WILL leave…please???) To everyone who has read and especially reviewed this fic, it's given me the will power to keep going; THANK YOU! **


End file.
